guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master Dungeon Guide
Where can you get this item? --Serenity Divinity 11:24, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : Reading the article and following links is good for you: Tyr the Skaald (Norn), Kodan (Deldrimor), or Gedrel of Ascalon (Ebon Vanguard). --62.78.167.48 11:35, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, it probably should state where you can get the books on the page here as the article for the Vanguard Herald hasn't been updated to reflect that it is given at Eye of the North outpost by that particular npc.--Prymael 17:23, 3 September 2007 (CDT) IMO, "where" would be a good thing. I'd much rather see where to get the book followed by a summary of where the dungeons are than the spoiler text from after you've done them at the top of the page. --Blackdog 10:03, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Seconded, and edited to reflect this. The average quest item page starts with "what is it, and where do you get it". --Grumpy 12:01, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Reward 2500 reputation in reward for a filled dungeon guide is lame IMO I mean its the same reward as Hero's Handbook wich is way easier and faster to get-- (√iktor) 16:25, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yep, Dungeon book should give a much higher reward. I can complete the heros in a few hours compared to a few days with the master book. If I ever beat Slavers that is. :P Gandorf ::I got abit more than a little dissapointed when I got mine :P, Im going to save it in hope that they change it later on.-- (√iktor) 16:35, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::I think maybe ill save mine too. I did use my Deldrimor armor right away, Gwens looked cool so I upgraded hers. Gandorf ::::Me too check out Xandra, drools.-- (√iktor) 03:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Xandras is very cool as well, Its rare for me to use a rit hero though. Gandorf ::::::Do the NPCs TAKE the book from you? Or do you get the XP and may keep the book in order to read it whenever you want? -- numma_cway 14:38, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::They take it-- (√iktor) 17:07, 11 September 2007 (CDT) sometimes i dont get my dungens added, ie, cathedral of flames and folis lair. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:21, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Did you have the book in your inventory while you did these dungeons? If not, then you don't get the credit for it. -- Elveh 12:21, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::always is — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:04, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::When you do a dungeon as part of the primary quest/mission, it won't count to your Dungeon Guide. Sirocco 16:25, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::Occasionally it WILL actually count. The Heart of the Shiverpeaks, for example, does. And I'm sure there's at least one other. PurpleXVI 01:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::yer, but folis lair is not a primary, and a definately done that... i may have done before i got the book tho...i dont think so but w/e — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) i saved my MDG for when i'm r8 delver, to gain the reward when i can't get dwarven raider blessing anymore. but now i am and Kodan doesn't want it anymore... :( Improved rewards The hero handbooks now reward you with significantly more reputation (20,000 for a full book), gold (4k for a full book), and experience. You can also get partial rewards for turning in partially filled books. Dungeon Master Guides have twice the reward (40,000 rep, 8k). The Hard Mode versions have rewards 150% of their normal mode values. That is, 30,000/6k for the Hero Handbook and 60,000/12k for the Dungeon Guide. Someone should copy the table on the Game Updates page. Rette Alarix 02:50, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Question Is it tradeable? If it was I could see people selling for 20k or so to "buy the title", but I doubt it cause I think it's customized. Another question is, when u buy pages from the people and it says if you didn't have the book with you, so does that mean you can buy the title another way? Or is it you can buy it once per time if u didnt have ANY copy with you?--Cursed Condemner 12:30, 14 October 2007 (UTC) : its not tradeable because its costumized per player. you can only buy each page once as far as I know. maybe you can buy a page after every time you do the quest(i:e give a ful hadnbook to one of them then buying all pages back and giving him another book. then taking another book-repeating all quests and only then you can buy the pages again with a different book) lvl 8 max ? "To gain benefit from the book, you must turn them in before you get to level 8 for a particular Race" book or normal book ? 195.146.250.120 = Hattor 22:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Normal mode books must be given in before reaching rank 8. --Kale Ironfist 22:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::ok so main page is not exact, i'll change it. :) Hattor 06:56, 18 October 2007 (UTC) so if I have 79,999 points, can I turn one in to get 119999 points, or can it not raise me over 80k? :You can gain as many pts as you want. -- -- (s)talkpage 15:45, 21 October 2007 (UTC) More Books Does anyone know what happens if you have more than one in your inventory and you complete a dungeon? -- numma_cway 12:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :OK, I just completed Fronis. The first in your inventory seems to be filled in. -- numma_cway 12:39, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Will not fill in entries in your inventory other than the first book. Just had this happen with the Golem (HM) dungeon, where the first book had it, second didn't, and after the dungeon, first still had it and second still didn't. --Mooseyfate 22:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Can't pay to fill in Dungeons? I was just wondering if you were able to fill in dungeons in your book for 100g each? I have done almost all the dungeons but 3, but I cannot fill in any dungeons I have previously done. Or do you have to have the book for all the dungeons? if so that sucks. Is there a specific time frame that you are able to do this? I completed more than a few of the dungeons months ago...—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.89.254.156 ( ) 02:20, 17 March 2008 (GMT). :Sign your comments please. :If you complete a dungeon 'without' a dungeon book in your inventory, you can pay 100g to have it added, once. You cannot just complete dungeons once then pay to fill dungeon books indefinitely. There is no time frame I don't think. I hope this answers your question --BlueNovember 15:03, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::The only time I ever paid for anything to fill in a book was when EoTN first came out and when I had completed all the Norn primary quest durin preview weekend... Other than that, I haven't been able to fill in anything. It is forcing me to do all those dungeons over again, I hate it. I definitely never bothered with a dungeon book until now, so I definitely haven't payed to fill in for a dungeon book... unless you only have once chance to fill in either hero or dungeon book, then won't be able to fill in anything else after that. As of right now I have to do all those damn dungeons back over...sh*tty deal. (64.89.254.156 22:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC)) :::Well, that's the way it is. You're not meant to be able to pay to skip doing a dungeon, only to have the book filled in if you forgot to take it with you when completing the dungeon. The exception was when they first added this feature (which is probably the first time you were able to complete a book) as the updated allowed a one-time only completion of books. --11:56, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::My understanding on it is, if you do the dungeon/quest and don't have the book, you can then go to the person and pay the 100 gold to have the entry entered. You can do this as many times as you have done that quest/dungeon w/o your book. I just did destructions depths in hard mode the other day, and then realized I had my normal mode book, and was able to pay to get the entry just fine. -- Sk8 (T/ 12:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I had a bug where I turned in my book, got a new one, and the option to fill it up with the "missing pages", it filled my book completely, I beleve I destroyed the book (as I didn't realy want the title, and didn't want to be banned from GW for exploiting) RT | Talk 12:02, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::That was the case when the pay-to-fill-in system was first released; anyone could pay to fill in one book. Gesture of good faith by anet/bug. There was some related scenario where you could fill up many books, but I think that was patched shortly after. --BlueNovember 00:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you have 2 books in your inventory, and complete a dungeon twice without changing the order they appear in your inventory, it only marks the first book. It's rather unfortunate that you can't pay to mark the second book (actually, it should just mark the first open book... pretty dissapointed in anet here)--Mooseyfate 22:04, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I completed Cathedrals of Kathandrax a few months ago and didn't have my Master Dungeon Guide. I just got the guide, but it won't let me add the Cathedral to it. 04:09, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Are you, by chance, trying to add an HM duneon to a Normal book or vice versa? (I've done that... >_<) RoseOfKali 17:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Question about nm duengons I allready maxed norn, asuran, ebon vanguard and deldrimor title. Now I'm doing master of the north title and only thing left is like 7 NM dungeons. Is there any chance I can get NM dungeon book? Or must I type in notepad wich NM dungeons I allready did?-- 20:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Look on your map. Every dungeon's location is marked with an icon. Dungeons you haven't completed yet look like , while completed dungeons look like . —Dr Ishmael 20:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::So it will show doors if I open map in NM even if I allready completed it in HM? So does it matter if I open map in NM or HM?-- 08:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You will have to open the map with Normal mode activated. When opening the map 'in HM' it will, of course, show the HM status :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's exactly the same way it works for missions and the Hero's Handbook quests. —Dr Ishmael 14:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you very much. It can come in handy, if I'll be missing a dungeon or two.--ValeV 19:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC)